Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 4th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from January 4th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: Welcome back everyone, I hope that you all had a great vacation and are ready to start the New Year. I welcome all of our new members to the senate and hope you will all enjoy your time with the Kirin Tor. Archmage Silverspark, please address the senate on your event. Tammini Silverspark: On prior event, held practicum on school of abjuration. Covered individual and group wards and shields. Pleased with results: largely, membership demonstrated expertise, at least relatively. Always, erm, room for improvement, optimization. But! No injuries, fatalities, individuals driven insane by overwhelming rush of Arcane power! Success! Damon Halliwell: Thank you, I hope we can look forward to more of your classes in the year. Tammini Silverspark: Hope to organize lesson on evocation now that membership, erm, equip to avoid combustion, freezing, explosion, other problematic fates common during practice of evocation… Damon Halliwell: Now for a moment I want all of you to think. We have many a student here tonight and each of you will need to decide on the classes of magic you wish to focus on in advance. Be mindful of what you are good at and what you wish to learn. While you are all thinking I invite Battlemage Vanidicus to speak on the aid we gave to the First Regiment. Vanidicus Alexander: Recently we deployed alongside the First Regiment to safeguard Alliance interests in Hellfire peninsula. This consisted of safeguarding the now garrisoned Honor Hold from the actions of the Dominion of the Sun, who sought to repurpose Burning Legion tech to their own ends. We arrived alongside the First Regiment and held off the attackers, but we were pushed back into the keep. Fortunately reinforcements arrived to help us defeat a much more organized and prepared attacking force then we initially expected. The hold is secure, and the repurposing efforts defeated. That’s about’ it, sir. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, dismissed. Now at this time I call on Lord Khalarest to speak on a very grave matter. Vincent Lucian Khalarest: Magi of the Kirin Tor, and members of the senate… The Kirin Tor has been attacked three days ago… Nethergarde Keep lies in ruin… Hal’desh and the Cult of Ner’zhul returned. Kelsavara Cleartower: Was that when Wiggles and I were there, or a second time? Vincent Lucian Khalarest:: Master Baelheit, and I fougth off the dread lord while Kalecthos, and Vanidicus provided a powerful ward that managed to save countless lives. However the Demon fled into the Dark Portal. Intel is reporting of a powerful force in Eastern Plaguelands massing to take back what was lost from the scourge. I am still trying to determine if the cult of Ner’Zhul is behind this. Tammini Silverspark: Am confused. Cult of Ner’hul situation related to issue of Nethergarde demon? Vincent Lucian Khalarest: Hal’desh is a master of death… he will kill when you are not ready… I advise everyone be on alert and try not to wander off from the city. He mostly picks off one by one... I have funded the reconstruction of Nethergarde keep due to it being my fault mostly… however… I can assure you that I will keep the senate updated all these affairs. If anyone has any questions or wishes to help on dealing with the Demon please let me know. Mandrag Neraz’ghul: In the days of old, a man would be crowned a sovereign when he was thought ot best a man in battle. Damon Halliwell: What is the meaning of this interruption? Mandrag Neraz’ghul:''' From then on, all men would not dare to challenge him as he was to be the best of them all, and from there, a line of hereditary succession was born. However, the children of these strong men became weak and had grown lazy in their throne rooms… whether they were human… elf…dwarf…gnome…tauren…orc… it mattered not, for all their bloodlines have been sullied by greed, despair, and depravity. It has been said that in order for a new, better Azeroth to be born, it must first be cleansed of the weak that create the impurities. The lady Darklore, the bride of Hal’Desh seeks not to destroy Azeroth, but ot bathe it in flames so that she may rule eternal. Even now, she speaks to one of yours that she keeps in Duskwood; high atop the Beggar’s haunt. A darkened ruin so named for those who must beg and prostrate themselves before a false light and false god for any hope of salvation. '''Damon Halliwell: It seems something is amiss and one of our own may have been taken. This meeting must go on, but I will send the best man I know to look into this matter and I trust that he will find our missing member and bring them back and he will have the resources to conduct this investigation and rescue. Lord DeVin, find out who was taken and bring them back… you have the Eye at your disposal, use it as you see fit. Arranax DeVin: …Alright… Damon Halliwell: Despite this interruption, we must move forward with the meeting. We will move on to the events that are to come in the following week. Next week there will be a class on Dragons and their kin. Also, as I am sure you have all heard by now as well, the Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, Archbishop Columban the Fifth, has been murdered by the Forsaken… I know that many of you have your own personal views on the church, but understand this… I expect each and every member of this senate to show compassion and understanding to the church during this time… whatever view you my hold on the church, a good man is dead and you will ALL respect that. Now, with that said, I open the floor to any who would wish to speak about any matter, just raise a hand or a staff to indicate that you wish to speak. Mr. Delnathor, the floor is yours. Kalecthos Delnathor: Recently, it has come to my attention that on recent outings with the Senate, we have been unable to effectively capture prisoners, and have instead been forced to terminate them. I took it upon myself to help change this. Now, I came up with this. For simplicity’s sake, I call it the runic prison. It’s simple, you fill the runes on the globe with man to activate them, and touch your palm to the enemy you would like to send to the receiving end of the runic circle. It works just like a portal; there is no maximum distance I have yet seen, as I have managed to use it to go from Dalaran to Pandaria. It works like a portal. Once they have been teleported, they will remain on the other end; you will not find strange men popping from your love. I purpose putting the receiving end of the portal in the Violet Hold, and equipping the members of the Senate with the sending glove. Damon Halliwell:'''It is an interesting idea... we would need to ward the hold to allow the transfer, but I can see a possible use for such a device. '''Kalecthos Delnathor: It is my wish that with this, we may be able to more easily catch those who deserve to be imprisoned, and yet not killed. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Mr. Delnathor, we will have to look into putting this device into action. '''Kalecthos Delnathor: Thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed, I will have a council member look into seeing we can use it at once. Does anyone else have anything to bring up? Battlemage Alexander, the floor is yours. Vanidicus Alexander: I will begin Battlemage instruction soon. If anyone wishes to attend to sharpen their own skills, you’d be welcome. That is all. Damon Halliwell: '''Does anyone else have anything to say? Very well, we move on to promotions. Kira Dawnblade, please take the floor. I can’t help but remember that once a long time ago I have done this already so I keep it simple. We are promoting you to the rank of Colleague, and once more welcome you back into the Kirin Tor. '''Kira Dawnblade: Thank you, sir. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Zalphar, please take the floor. Your time with us has indeed been an interesting one; you have shown devotion and skill, as such, I am happy to promote you to the rank of Colleague and fully welcome you into the Kirin Tor. Zalphar the Green: Why thank you! Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Now then, Battlemage Vanidicus, please take the floor. For commendable performance and dedication to the Kirin Tor, the Senate is thrilled to promote you to the rank of Vanguard of the Kirin Tor… only fitting for the person leading our battlemages. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank ye sir. I shall act as best I can. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. With that, I bring our first Senate meeting of the year to an end… we have a long year ahead of us everyone, let us not waste it. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes